


A New Generation

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Series: The Difference Is [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Next-Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: It's 2016 and 15 year old Sovereign Black would give anything to stay home schooled with her older brother, Regulus. Unfortunately for her, however, that's not an option. So, to Hogwarts she goes, and luckily, she manages to make two good friends very fast. Unluckily, she also makes several enemies, including the infamous Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, and one of the most popular girls in school, Polly Chapman. Will Sovie be able to survive what's become of Hogwarts?





	1. One

I leaned against the cool brick wall of the Hogwarts Express station, eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to shut out the noise and failing miserably. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be shipped off to the middle of Scotland, whether Reg and Mum were coming with me or not.

I knew I shouldn't be angry. Reg had always wanted to go to Hogwarts, just like Mum, and his dad. He'd always wanted to meet his cousins and aunts and uncles, always wanted to be a big Quidditch star. And Mum couldn't handle being in charge of Azkaban anymore; seeing my dad there, being reminded of my conception... It was bad for her.

But, I was angry. I loved being alone. I loved doing work all by myself, staying in my room, visiting my father. I loved the quiet that Azkaban offered. I loved spending time with the temporary prisoners, in there for small things, and I loved listening to their stories. It was weird, I know, but it was what I'd grown up doing. It was what I was used to.

This, however, was insane. I was so internally upset with what I had to do, where I was being forced to go, that I couldn't even use my abilities as a metamorphmagus. My hair was wild and practically untamable, a muddy orange, my skin pale and covered in freckles, my body abnormally thin on top, abnormally round on bottom, like a pear. The only thing I could do was braid my hair in two tight, wide braids, don too-baggy clothes, and slather makeup on my face. No amount of concealer covered my deep brown freckles.

I didn't know these people. Or, most of them. My god-brothers, Lorcan and Lys, were first years, but I hadn't seen them. Luckily, Auntie Luna was a professor... Unfortunately, she taught Care of Magical Creatures, a class I definitely did not want to take.

"Just breathe, sweetie," Mum's low, calming voice whispered. I opened my mossy eyes and saw hers, identical to mine.

My mum and I had the same pale, freckled skin, and our hair was the exact same other than color; hers was a deep chestnut, so dark it looked black most of the time. Our facial structure was the same, and we were the same height, but her body was much wider and curved like a perfect, full hourglass. She kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said gently, voice so similar to hers. "You shouldn't have stayed as long as you did."

"If I hadn't taken this job, I wouldn't make you go." she said for the millionth time.

"If you hadn't taken this job, we'd be homeless," I pointed out. She got a wry smile.

"That we would," she whispered.

"Besides," I added. "You've always wanted to be a professor here."

Mum smiled. "Yes, well. I'm still sorry you have to come along."

"I'll be fine," I assured her, forcing a smile. "I've got my mother's endurance."

Her eyes twinkled at me. "I hear she'd got a ton of it,"

"That she does," I giggled.

We stood in silence for a moment, before she spoke. "Where's Reg?"

"Off to find his family," I said, then nodded my chin towards him, hugging an old ginger-haired woman. His grandmother, if I wasn't mistaken. Mum looked, then smiled warmly.

"I should say hi, as well," she said, voice suddenly quite sad.

When Mum was seventeen, she started dating a boy one year younger than her, named Fred Weasley. They'd dated until his death, at the Battle of Hogwarts... right before she'd found out she was pregnant with his kid. About five months later, out popped my brother, Regulus. 

After Fred died, Mum couldn't be around his family for very long without crying. To this day, she couldn't manage to look at his identical twin, George, who had been her best friend for a long time. Once every couple years, Reg would go over to his grandmother's house to visit with all of his family, though from what he told me, none of the cousins really talked to him. In fact, only his grandparents and George actually spoke more than a few words to him.

"Alright," I said. Mum only frowned, eyes sad, before looking down at my feet and croaking feebly,

"Will you come with me?" My heart melted. I shuddered; I hated when she was so sad. She still loved Fred, very much.

I nodded. "Of course."

We walked over, and the woman who had been hugging Reg saw Mum and smiled brightly, hugging her close.

"Sovereign! Oh, it's been far too long!" She hugged her for a while, and I looked at who surrounded us.

An old man with brilliant orange hair stood beside someone I recognized as George. A pretty black woman stood beside him (who was probably George's wife, Angelina), each hand on a shoulder of their kids, a mixed boy and girl, both probably around thirteen. I believed their named were Fred and Roxanne. On the other side of the old man was another interracial couple, who I knew as Ron and Hermione Granger. They also had two children, a boy and girl, though I didn't know their names. The girl was probably around my age, and she looked identical to her mother, with very dark skin, a brown Afro, and big, brilliant taupe eyes. The boy had tan skin, baby blue eyes, and curly red hair. None other than Ginny Potter leaned her head on Ron's shoulder, hand in the hair of her daughter, Lily, who resembled her greatly. I didn't see Harry or their other four children, James, Albus, Ruby, and Robby. I knew all about them from magazines.

Reg moved towards me and pulled my by the arm closer to the group, who looked at me. I clung to my brother, anxiety taking over, and peered at him for a moment, comparing him silently to George.

Unlike the majority of the group, Reg was not a ginger. Instead, his hair was pitch black, a trait that ran in our mother's genes, and it was wavy. He was tan and freckled, though, just like George, and his face and build was remarkably similar to him, other than his eyes, which looked just like Mum's and mine. He rubbed my arm reassuringly with his thumb.

"Is this your sister, Reggie? She looks just like your mum!" Reg's grandmother cooed, then suddenly grabbed me and squeezed me tightly. I froze and breathed very quickly, reluctantly hugging her back, until she released me. She smiled at me, very pretty, very sweet. I managed a small smile in return. "What's your name, dearie?"

"S-Sovie," I whispered, then swallowed. "Like my mum."

"Oh, very nice! And how old are you?"

"Fi-fif-fi-fi-" I swallowed and hugged myself.

"Fifteen," Reg finished for me. "She's got anxiety, and people scare her."

"Oh, my," the woman said, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

I smiled, moving into my brother once more. "I-it's ok-kay,"

"Who's your dad?" Ron's son asked. "I didn't know your mum was married."

I shriveled into my brother, who spoke for me. "She hasn't one, Hugo. Drop it."

"Everyone's got a dad," Hugo's sister insisted, less rude and more... Something I couldn't name.

"She doesn't," Reg said in a low voice, fiddling with the kinks at the bottom of my braid.

"But-"

"Rose," Hermione said softly. The girl promptly quieted.

"So, Sovie," George smiled charmingly my way, and a little anxiety fell from my shoulders. I smiled back. "What classes are you taking? Three of the cousins are fifth years, two Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs. You'll have core classes with them, of course, but maybe you'll have some electives together, too."

"I'm taking Magical Theory, Study of Ancient Runes, Divination, and Ghoul Studies," I replied quietly.

"Dominique's taking all of those, as well as CoMC. Albus is in Magical Theory and SoAR, but I've forgotten about Molly-"

"She's in SoAR and Arithmancy," Angelina said.

"Right," George said.

"Soar? Comk?" I asked, confused.

"SoAR is short for Study of Ancient Runes, and CoMC is short for Care of Magical Creatures," Reg explained. "HoM is History, and DADA is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh," I replied.

Just then, five more people walked up- two adults and three kids. The dad was tall and quite handsome, with long scars across his face. He had long orange hair and black gauges in his ears. He looked cool. The mother was stunning, with silvery skin, glittering platinum hair, and a perfect, thin body. One of the two girls was nearly identical to her mother, but covered in freckles, just like her father. The other girl had fiery orange hair and looked like a girl version of her father, still gorgeous but not quite as striking as her sister. The last child was a boy, who had mousy brown waves, smooth tan skin, shimmering blue eyes, and dimples. He was very cute.

"Alright, Sovie," Reg said. That's George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne," Reg pointed to them. "That's Papa Arthur, or Mr. Weasley, I suppose," He pointed to the old man who smiled and waved my way. I smiled back. "That's Ron, Hermione, Hugo, and Rose, and that's Ginny and Lily." Reg smiled at the family who had just joined. "That's Bill, and Fleur," He said, and I smiled at the adults. "That's Victoire, the blond, that's Dominique- a fifth year, like you, and that's Louis." He grinned my way and I smiled, then looked at Dominique, who was checking me out.

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Dominique said. "What do you think you'll get Sorted into?"

"Slytherin," Regulus said immediately. "Just like me, and Mum."

Dominique nodded slowly. "Cool. But hey, if you get Hufflepuff, we can hang. Well, I mean, we can hang anyway," Dominique corrected herself. "I just mean we'll see each other a bit more if you'e in Hufflepuff."

I nodded slowly. "Maybe you can introduce me to more people, too. Like, your friends, or whatever." I said quietly.

Victoire snorted. "She doesn't 'ave friends." She said in a rather startling French accent. She laughed at my reaction. "Our mo'zer is French; our fa'zer is eenglish. Domi's accent eez mainly ze latter; mine eez mainly French' Louis' ezz both."

I nodded slowly. "Good to know."

"I have Teddy," Dominique shrugged.

"Teddy eez my boyfriend," Victoire explained to me. "And Domi's only friend. He eez a seventh yeer 'ufflepuff."

"I see," I said quietly.

"But yeah," Dominique said. "We can hang."

"Teddy's my god-brother," Reg said.

"The metamorphmagus?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah... But, unlike you, he likes to use his god-given face."

I rolled my eyes. "If God intended me to look the same everyday, why would I be a metamorphmagus?"

Reg laughed at me. "Alright, it's getting close to eleven. We should get on the train."

As if on cue, what I could only hope and pray to be the last of the Weasley family came over; there were so many. 

The famous Harry Potter came up behind Hermione, and James, Albus, Ruby, and Robby swarmed their parents. James looked a lot like a young Mr. Weasley; very tan, covered in freckles, and sporting short, brilliant orange hair. His eyes, however, were a deep hazel. Albus looked truly identical to the images of young Harry in all the magazines, minus the lightning scar and silly glasses. Ruby was pale, with eyes that looked just like James', and long, thick red hair. Robby had messy brown curls, bright blue eyes, peach skin, and a face full of freckles.

A nerdy looking ginger with crazy glasses, arm around a pretty, tan blonde, with two daughters came up, one with a short orange bob and one with long red hair. The orange haired girl was short and plump, and the redhead was tall and scrawny.

And, finally, (most likely Teddy, the metamorphmagus), walked in and stood beside Harry. He was as tall as a tower, which smooth, light skin, big, round, outrageously blue eyes, full pink lips, a chiseled jaw, and bright teal hair, shaved down on the sides and fluffy on top, complete with a single, bubblegum pink streak on the side. He grinned at Dominique, who rolled her eyes at him, then winked at Victoire, who gaze him a flirtatious glare. Dominique, seeing me watch the strange exchange, fake-gagged at me. I giggled gently.

"Who is that lovely lady?" Teddy grinned.

"My sister," Reg said, voice harsh. Teddy quirked a brow at him.

"So," Hermione announced. "Decide who's sitting with who."

Suddenly, everything was blurry. All of them started moving, and many people brushed past me, and I immediately starting hyperventilating. I looked for Reg, or Mum, but somehow, in my panic, I couldn't see them, so I stood there and struggled to breathe, until-

Someone took my arm gently and swiftly moved me away from the group. I closed my eyes tight and hugged myself, breathing hard, reeling, for a long moment, until-

"-Vie? Sovie?" I opened my eyes to see golden eyes. Manila skin. Round lips. Orange hair. Dominique. "Sovie?"

"Y-y-ye-y-yea-yeah?" I breathed.

"Is that your trunk?" she asked calmly. I turned and saw my trunk, as well as all of the Weasley clan's faces, staring at me. Reg was coming towards me, worried; Mum was so scared that her eyes were wet. I swallowed as Reg grabbed and hugged me. I breathed into his chest, smelling his cologne. My breathing calmed.

"You're okay," he whispered to me. "Yeah, that's hers."

I pulled away, face flushed with mortification, and stood close to Dominique. "M'fine."

"Do you need to sit with me?" He asked. "I was going to sit with James and his friends, but-"

"I'm fine. Go. Make friends. I'll live." I said. Reg looked at me for a long time, then nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." he said, then poked me gently in the cheek. I flipped him the bird, and he smiled.

I looked over at my mother, who looked much calmer, and smiled. She reciprocated, then motioned away. I nodded, and she slipped away.

Teddy picked up my trunk and I smiled thankfully at him, and he smiled back. Him, Dominique, and I set off, Dominique saying goodbye to her immediate family as we walked. The clan started talking as we left.

We went into the compartment that was as close to the front as possible, and Dominique stowed away her three trunks; Teddy his two and my one.

"Thanks. Both of you," I said quietly.

"Of course," Dominique smiled at me. Teddy nodded.

They both sat by the window, across from each other, and I thought about it quickly before sliding next to Dominique. She grinned.

"So," Teddy began. "What was Azkaban like?"

I smiled softly. "Beautiful. Quiet. Serene."

"Really? The prison?" Dominique asked, amused.

I laughed. "Yeah. We had our own little part of it, since Mum was the warden, but everything was pretty. I'm told it wasn't nearly so when the dementors were there, but now it's clean and well-kept. I helped serving the food, but other than that, and school, I stayed in my wing."

"Cool." Teddy grinned.

"So," I said. "What's Hogwarts like?"

Teddy and Dominique looked at each other for a long moment, then back to me.

"Well," Teddy said.

"The students suck. A lot. The professors are great, and the classes, and the castle. Oh, and Quidditch is great- do you play?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm a Keeper. Why do they suck?" I questioned, worried.

"Oh, I'm a Keeper, too. Dominique's a Beater." Teddy said brightly.

"They just... They all have their little cliques, and they rarely talk to anyone else. Some people are worse than others... And some people absolutely suck." Dominique answered.

"Cliques?" I asked.

"Yeah. There are only, like, eight you need to worry about, though," Teddy assured me.

"Nine, if you count us." Dominique said.

"Which you shouldn't." Teddy said fiercely. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

They glanced at each other again. "Well... They don't exactly have labels, you know..." Teddy said.

"But we have kind of branded them, you know, amongst each other." Dominique grinned.

"We don't like spreading it around, though. Some are kind of rude, and we don't want to be the reason people get called them."

"I won't tell anyone. I swear," I said, then bit my lip. They did another silent exchange, then Teddy nodded slowly. Dominique grinned again.

"Okay. But, you like, totally have to hang with us now. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"Okay. So, there are two groups that are universally loved by all-" Teddy began.

"-Or most. We kind of hate them." Dominique corrected. Teddy frowned.

"The Marauders and the Perfs. The Marauders are the only ones who gave themselves the name, because James' grandfather had a friend group called that. It's James- he's the leader, Beck Goyle, and Nolan Corner. James is a sixth year Gryffindor, a damn good Chaser and the captain of their Quidditch team, and kind of an arse, but in a good way. Usually." He glared at Dominique's raised brows and wide eyes. "Vincent Beck Goyle, or just Beck, is a sixth year Gryffindor, too, and the co-captain of the team. He's a Beater. He's a giant arse in the worst of ways. Nolan is a seventh year Ravenclaw, a Seeker for the Quidditch team." Teddy explained.

"Based on interactions whenever he sees him, James is probably going to bring your brother into their clique." Dominique said.

"Maybe," Teddy said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, the Perfs. They're a group of girls every Hogwarts boy has wet dreams about, nightly- including Teddy here." Teddy glared at Dominique, but she didn't look. "Victoire's the leader, and the only one in the group who isn't a total bitch... She definitely has her moments, though. She's a sixth year Ravenclaw, captain of the Quidditch team and Keeper. Dahlia and Delphi Zabini are identical twin sisters. Dahlia is that type of girl who's patronizing, like she doesn't know better, or something. She's a seventh year Hufflepuff, and she's our Seeker. Delphi is extraordinarily rude, but insists she's just 'brutally honest'. As if. She's a seventh year Slytherin, and a Beater. There's Victoire's best friend, June, short for Juniper, Malfoy. She's insane. Rumor has it-"

"-Don't." Teddy said.

"Whatever." Dominique rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she's co-captain for the Ravenclaws, a Beater. She's a sixth year. Then, there's Gretchen Finnigan- a total gossip machine. She knows a crazy amount about literally everybody at Hogwarts. She uses it, too, and clutches onto her blackmail like a rat to cheese. She's crazy evil." Teddy interrupted by clearing his throat and Dominique sighed in reply. "She's a sixth year Gryffindor, their Seeker. Finally, there's Satan, better known as Polly Chapman. She terrorizes literally everyone. She's a fourth year Gryffindor."

"Next popular... Probably the Jocks," Teddy said. "There isn't a real leader of the group, to be honest. There's Louis, he's a fourth year Hufflepuff, and our best Chaser. Then there's Fred and Roxanne. Fred's a third year Gryffindor Beater, Roxanne's a second year Ravenclaw Beater. Finally, there's Cal or Callum Thomas, a second year Gryffindor Keeper."

"There are the Posh Nerds, as we call them. Some are more liked than others," Dominique giggled. "Most liked would be Lily. She's a fourth year Gryffindor, and a Chaser. She wants to be a prefect quite desperately. Then there'd be Frank Longbottom, a second year Hufflepuff who plays as Chaser. Uhh... Lucy, a fourth year Hufflepuff, plays Chaser for us... Molly, her sister, who people don't really like. She's in our year, and she's our prefect. Plays as a Beater for us. I think that's it."

"Rose," Teddy said.

"Oh! Right. Rose. Everyone manages to forget about her. She's a great know-it-all, plays as Gryffindor Beater. She's a sixth year, and she's a Prefect."

"Then... Us, I suppose." Teddy said. "Everyone knows about us. No one really cares about us, though."

"Them!" Dominique said and pointed at the window out of the compartment. Two girls walked by. The first one was short and thin, with a choppy black bob, porcelain skin, a pixie nose, and bright blue eyes. "That's Alice Longbottom," the next one was slightly taller, and had honey blonde hair, shoulder length, with less pale skin, light brown eyes, and a similar face. "And that's her little sister, Augusta. Alice is a Ravenclaw, and some people hate her, because she's weird, and some people don't. Augusta... Well, again, some people hate her, some don't, but her weird is different. I'm not sure how to describe it. They keep to themselves, though."

"Then, there's the Too-Goods. They're Goodie-Two-Shoes', and they think they're too good for everyone else." Teddy explained.

"Clever," I said.

"None of them are liked, per say, but Theodora Nott is the least disliked, I suppose. She lets anyone copy off her homework. She's a second year Ravenclaw, plays Chaser. Then Taylor Higgins, who makes a point of telling everyone who copies off Theodora that she won't snitch. She's a second year Slytherin. Then Veronica, who's a first year, so we don't really know much about her. She is Taylor's sister, though."

"Then, there's the Outcasts. They're all weird, and they're all really different, but they hang out because they're all disliked. There's Ruby and Robby. Ruby is a Hufflepuff, and acts as Announcer for Quidditch. Robby is Ravenclaw's worst Chaser. They're twins, and they're in their third year. There's Vernon Dursley, a muggleborn, who's a Ravenclaw Chaser, also in third year. You should watch out for them, because people tease them horribly."

"Why?" I asked.

Dominique shrugged. "People suck. They do that."

I frowned, then hugged my knees.

"Finally, the Silver Trio." Teddy said. Dominique made a face.

"They're totally rude."

"They're misunderstood," Teddy corrected.

"And it's made them rude." Dominique assured.

"Hugo, you met him. He's autistic, and can hardly do magic. Albus, who's treated weirdly by the family because he's a bit odd."

"He's super rude," Dominique said. Teddy sighed.

"He's sweet, if you get to know him."

Dominique scoffed.

"Anyway... Then, finally, there's Scorpius Malfoy. He's an odd one, and I don't know much about him."

"He's kinda nice, but generally ignores people." Dominique said.

"They're all Slytherins. Hugo's a third year, and Albus and Scorpius are fifth years. Scorpius is a prefect and Quidditch captain, he's a damn good Seeker. Albus is okay at Quidditch, he's a Chaser, and is co-captain. Hugo's their best Chaser, though."

I sat there, absorbing everything, then nodded. "Okay."

"Any questions?" Dominique asked brightly.

"Nope,"

"You don't want to know the hottest couples? The sad singles? The most promising cute boys? Or, y'know, hottest single birds, if you're into that instead?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Sure," I laughed gently. "But only because you seem so excited to tell me."

Teddy laughed harder and Dominique grinned.

"Of course I am! Anyway. Of course Teddy and Victoire are the hottest couple-"

"Oh, please-"

"Because the single hottest girl in school started dating this total nobody-"

"If I'm a nobody, then so are you," Teddy grinned.

Dominique laughed. "I never claimed any differently. Anyway, there's also Nolan and Delphi, Beck and Gretchen, and Louis and Polly. Other than that, there are rumors that Albus and Scorpius are dating, or that Scorpius and Hugo are, or even that Hugo and Albus are."

"They're cousins!" I exclaimed. Dominique grinned as Teddy shook his head.

"So? It's legal."

"Still gross," Teddy said.

"Whatever. Hottest dudes... Everyone likes James, Beck, and Nolan. Beck has long black hair, a deep tan, smoldering eyes... A total hunk. Nolan's cool, if you like ginger nerds, which I do not. Louis, I hear, but ew. Hottest girls, every single Perf. Lily. Me. And, now, you," Dominique grinned. My eyes widened and I immediately shook my head.

"Me? No. Definitely not, I-"

"Dude! You're smoking hot!" Dominique laughed, she smacked Teddy. "Dude, tell her!"

Teddy met my eyes, seeming very amused. "You're very pretty, Sov."

"In fact, you're right on par with Victoire, which is just a hair prettier than me."

"Oh, no," I insisted, incredulous. "You're way prettier than me."

We continued to argue about it for a while, before Teddy finally made us agree to disagree. We spent the entire train ride like that, talking and goofing off, and for a while, I actually forgot to hate my life.


	2. Two

I sat behind the long professor's table, between Astoria and Daphne, two of my friends who had stood the test of time. It had been a long while since I'd seen them, though, and the toll of life shown on them both. Astoria's chocolate hair had already gone mostly grey. Her pale skin was getting loose, and she now wore glasses. Daphne's golden hair was, thankfully, still golden, but she'd wrinkled far worse than her sister, and therefore wore her hair in a tight up-do as an attempt to hide the fact.

I, myself, found more and more grey hairs, though luckily my skin resisted forty years worth of gravity's pull.

When the students had all settled, McGonagall- or, Minerva, as I was to call her from now on- stood, and the room silenced immediately.

"Good evening, students, and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. This year, however, will be quite different; we are getting almost an entirely different staff, and two new students in addition to first years. Let me first introduce you to our new Gryffindor Head of House, someone you may know, ex-Auror and our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter."

Harry stood, grinning out at the crowd. There was a very loud and excited round of applause, which Minerva allowed for a few moments before lifting a hand. The crowd grew silent once more.

"Next, we have our new Hufflepuff Head of House, and our new Charms professor; Susan Bones." Hannah stood a polite round of applause.

"Our new Ravenclaw Head of House, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Luna Lovegood-Scamander." Luna got a large round of applause, most likely due to her accomplishments in the discovery of several magical species.

"And, our last new Head of House, the new History of Magic professor, Sovereign Black." I stood, as well, although it was to complete silence. I sat back down, nerves aflutter.

Minerva continued to introduce new professors. Ginny Potter, who taught Ghoul Studies and was also the Quidditch referee and Flying instructor. Audrey Weasley, sister of Astoria and Daphne, who taught Alchemy. Ernie Macmillan, who taught Arithmancy. The Divination professor, Rolf Scamander, and Hermione Granger, professor of the Study of Ancient Runes. The only professors who had already been apart of the Hogwarts staff was Herbology professor and Deputy Headmaster, Neville Longbottom, Potions master Draco Malfoy, Transfiguration professor Blaise Zabini, Ancient Studies professor Daphne Zabini, Magical Theory professor Astoria Greengrass, and Muggle Studies professor Justin Finch-Fletchley. And, of course, McGonagall.

"Now, please give our first years a warm welcome," Minerva motioned towards the door the first years then entered from, all following Neville.

I didn't pay attention as he began to read their names. I was very tired, and very afraid. And, very caught up in memory.

This place, Hogwarts, held so much meaning to me; especially here, the Great Hall. This was where I met my lifelong friends. This was where I met Fred. This was where I learned what had happened to Fred, and several others. My childhood friend, Tonks; my favorite professor, Snape; my god-father, Moony. As hard as I tried, however, I didn't see the dark, horrible room where the Battle took place; now, with the tables and the candles and everything, I only saw the room I'd had my first kiss, the room I'd had my first heartbreak, the room I'd met my first friend, and I was grateful for it.

"And now, we will Sort our two new students; Regulus Black, coming to us in his seventh year, son of Professor Black, and then his sister, Sovereign Black the second, coming to us in her fifth year."

My son and daughter walked into the room to lazy applause.

"Black, Regulus," Neville said, smiling softly at him. Regulus walked up and sat on the stool, much too tall for it. I was sure the Sorting Hat spoke before it even touched his head-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus grinned and strolled to his table, my old table, to applause.

"Black, Sovereign," Neville said.

Sovie walked slowly, hugging herself, and glanced nervously towards the Hufflepuff table. I saw Dominique and Teddy smile, and the latter waved. Sovie returned it as she perched upon the stool like a cautious phoenix.

In that moment, I found myself casting an accidental spell for the first time since before my own Hogwarts spell; legillimens, on my own daughter.

"-teresting, indeed," the Hat was saying. "You would fit almost perfectly into any House... You are beyond intelligent, and quite creative. Witty, original, quite accepting, and you value individuality... You remind me very much of Rowena herself.

"However, you have an uncanny amount of nerve. You're quite bold and daring, and you value courage.

"But, you don't want to be in either House, do you? No, of course not. You, dear, are torn between Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Should you be Slytherin, like your own mother, and the house of Black, which you hold quite dear to your heart? You certainly fit into it... Ambition is the driving force behind your personality. You're more resourceful than even Salazar himself was. You have cunning and determination challenged by none who live today, you'e remarkably clever and you hold fraternity quite high. And you have the most self-preservation I have ever seen. You were made for Slytherin.

"But you would rather be a Hufflepuff, like your new-found friends. It's true you would not be out of place there; you are dedicated and very hard-working. You value patience, though you do not have much, and fair play is important to you. You are extremely kind and tolerant, and you are fiercely loyal.

"However, your reason for desiring Hufflepuff over Slytherin is the exact reason you belong more in the latter; fraternity. This is your strongest trait, though you have never felt it before.

"I will do something I have never done before, with anyone. You may choose between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and which ever you choose, after hearing my argument, will be-"

The legillimens failed suddenly, and I shuddered. I closed my eyes and refused to think, refused to think, until-

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat screamed.

Sovie looked at Dominique and Teddy, who were smiling happily; thank goodness. Sovie looked even more relieved than I was. Then, she looked at her brother, who was clapping as hard as I'd ever seen anyone clap. I smiled and closed my eyes, then felt Astoria rub my back. I looked at her and she smiled, and I returned it.

"You shouldn't worry, Sovereign," Astoria whispered. "She doesn't look more anxious than normal."

I nodded. "Right," I whispered. "Alright."

"Her brother is in that House, and Scorpius- he'll befriend her. Maybe Albus, that's Scorp's best friend, he's a dear, possibly Hugo, his other friend..."

"It's alright," Draco, on the other side of his wife, assured. I smiled at him.

It was alright. Sovie would be fine. I smiled at the table.  
\---  
I clung to Teddy's hand and stared at Sovie. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her pretty, flawless face lined with equal parts angst and worry. I leaned into his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm lazily around me. I looked up at him; he watched her stoically, always so sure and confident.

"She'll be fine, Dom. The Sorting Hat is-"

"-Never wrong. Blah, blah. I want her in Hufflepuff with us. She's so sweet, and nice... I mean, I'm sure she'll be... But what if-"

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled. I sat up quickly and looked. Sovie was looking at Teddy and I, pure terror in her dark eyes, and I smiled at her, bright and happy and friendly. I saw her breathe out in relief, terror turning into relief, and I cracked. She was so precious... Whatever House she was, I didn't care. It's not like there weren't other Slytherins I liked... Okay, maybe not. Well, I didn't hate any... Or, many, at least...

I watched her sit down and ignored McGonagall as she droned on about rules. Teddy, of course, being the sod he was, listened. She sat across from her brother, who was surrounded by people talking to him. They, however, did not talk to her, and a bit of anger stirred in me. He seemed too focused on Delphi Zabini, who was talking to him with a very strange, flirty air about her... What a slut! Anger filled me. I thought, when she started with Nolan, she'd at least only shag him... My lip curled. After a minute or two, Sovie seemed to realize that no one was talking to her- not even her own brother- and turned around on her seat. We met eyes and she smiled at me. I grinned and waved her over. Confusion crossed her face and she shook her head, but I grinned and nodded. There was no across from us, and we were both at the far side of the tables, away from the professors. She'd just have to go a little bit to walk around the Ravenclaw table, then straight to us...

But she didn't. Instead, she glanced up at the professors and shot very quickly under the Ravenclaw table. I giggled to myself, which got Teddy's attention. He begun to shush me just as Sovie's head popped in between the Scamander boys; they both grinned down at her. She winked at Lys and patted Lorcan's hip before quickly going under the Hufflepuff table and landing right in between me and Teddy.

"Oh, my God, Sovie," Teddy said. "I thought you were a good girl."

"I am," she giggled, quickly moving against me. I did the same. "But I'm also quite impressionable."

"Apparently, not impressionable to be in Hufflepuff," I teased. Her face grew solemn, though not sad.

"What happened?" Teddy asked in his 'I'm wise and knowing' voice.

"It said I would fit into every House," she said. "But that I wanted Hufflepuff and was perfect for Slytherin. It talked about both for a bit, and then... It let me choose. Said it knew I would choose right. I wanted to choose Hufflepuff, but..."

"You did the right thing. The Sorting Hat is never wrong." Teddy said surely. I mocked him as he spoke, mouthing in a very rude and exaggerated manner. Sovie laughed.

"It said me wanting to be in your House only made me fit better into Slytherin." Sovie said.

"What?" I asked. "Loyalty is our thing, not Slytherin's."

"It said I wanted it because of fraternity... I don't even know what that means, to be honest," Sovie said.

"Well, the way it fits for Slytherin is the feeling of friendship or mutual support. Loyalty, while similar, is a bit different." Teddy explained.

I made a face. "So, you got Slytherin because you like us so much?"

Sovie laughed. "I told you, I'm impressionable."

"And I doubt she made many friends n Azkaban," said Teddy.

"Au contraire," Sovie said, correctly, and I grinned. "I made many friends. How do you think I learned to play Quidditch?"

Teddy raised a brow. "How?"  
"They all got an hour outside every day, and we had a pitch there. My dad taught me." Sovie said.

"Who is your dad, if you don't mind my asking?" I said, voice cautious.

Sovie breathed in, then exhaled sharply. "He..." she cleared her throat, then spoke softly, so only me and Teddy could hear. "He's an inmate there. A permanent one. He's in for something he didn't do, though he has done some bad stuff. I don't really want to talk about it, and I really need you to keep it a secret. Only me, him, and Mum know who he is- even Reg doesn't. So please-"

"Of course," Teddy and I said in unison. Sovie nodded.

"Thank you." Sovie said.

"So,"I began, to change the subject. "We're having a sleepover."

Sovie looked at me, confused, and I grinned. "I thought each House had it's own dorm rooms," she said.

"They do. But, we have a secret," I grinned, looking at Teddy.

"We probably should let her get used to her dorm for tonight," he said. I sighed.

"But-"

"We'll have a sleepover tomorrow, Dom,"

"Fine," I snapped. Suddenly, the food appeared in the middle of the table, and I squealed in delight.

"Woah," Sovie said. I winked at her.

"Eat up, buttercup. It's aaaaall delicious!" I promised, already spooning a giant serving of potatoes onto my plate.

After dinner, and dessert, when everyone began to leave, Sovie slinked quickly towards her House once more. Her speed would be very useful... All in good time. I grinned wickedly, and Teddy gave me a weird look. I shrugged, then grinned.

"Uh-oh," Teddy said, obviously worried. "What-"

"A tout a l'heure, motha fucka," I said and slipped through the crowd until I was with the Slytherins, right behind Sovie. I adjusted my robes to make sure my Hufflepuff tie was hidden, and silently followed her as she walked with the prefects, first years, and lame other students until we reached the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Alright," Delphi Zabini, Queen Bitch Prefect, said, turning and looking around. I made sure she couldn't see me behind Sovie. "My name is Delphinium Zabini, Delphi for short. Congratulations for making it into the absolute best House. I expect much from each," she met eyes with Regulus and gave him a sultry smile. "And every," she gave an annoyed once-over to Sovie, who tensed. "One of you." She scanned the crowd of first years. "I'd like to assure you that believing any rumors you hear would be, frankly, stupid. We are not evil. We are not cruel. We are ambitious and driven." Delphi looked proud, with a small, cocky smirk on her too-pretty face. Hatred and annoyance bubbled in me. "Let me tell you, anyone- and I do mean, anyone- who tries to uphold these rumors, Slytherin or anything else, will have to deal with me. As Slytherin students, striving to be whatever you strive to be, you will practice fraternity before any other trait. Us Slytherins, elite as we are, must look after one another. Of course, you can dislike each other, but even if you flat-out hate someone here, you will have their back, or you will deal with me. And, of course, you can be friends with people from other Houses... As long as you understand that we come first. You're all special. You all hold a little seed of destiny, and whatever that destiny is, it's remarkable. I recommend you learn as much about your House as you can. Obviously, our colors are emerald and silver. Salazar Slytherin, great man that he was, founded this House. Our ghost is the Bloody Baron- get on his good side. Do not ask him why he's bloody; he hates it. A secret not for the ears of anyone that's not a Slytherin? He killed the love of his life, and then in grief, himself. Now," Delphi scanned the crowd. Also in your best interest? Learn sign language. That's how we talk to the merpeople through the glass. Don't bring anyone- and I mean, anyone, into this common room. No one other than a Slytherin has been inside for over seven centuries. Don't be the idiot that breaks that streak." She fiddled with her hair. "The password changes every fortnight, so check the noticeboard often. We've got a new Head of House, so the Quidditch team is fair game. Tryout dates are listed there, too. That's all I've got to say; I'll direct you to your dorms inside."

Delphi turned toward the wall. "A New Generation." A passageway opened up then, and Delphi led them all to the common room.

It was stunning. The floors and two of the four walls were cave-like stone, jagged and cool to the touch. On the other half of the room, however, there was a round, glass dome, where the bottom of the Black Lake was visible. Small homes made of stone, seaweed, and many other things littered the visible sea floor, and many merpeople were swimming around; lots of them were peering in curiously. Delphi signed some things, and many replied. Delphi pointed to Regulus, then Sovie, and signed some more. Then, Delphi turned.

"Boys' staircase is to the left; girls' to the right. Your year number is marked on the entrance. Yes, yes, take it all in... When I got here, this room was just a small, cold cave. I petitioned to have it remodeled, and it was; so were the dorm rooms. Enjoy," Delphi winked at Regulus, who grinned.

I made sure to slip down the right staircase quickly, before anyone else, and sat on the bed that had Sovie's familiar, small trunk on it. The floor was the sand of the Lake's floor, and the top was a dome. I saw no other domes, so it must have been magically hidden from view, to keep people from peeping as you changed. Merpeople swam by. It was all so very beautiful... I started to get a bit jealous. Not too long after, however, Sovie walked in as well, and jumped.

"Oh, Goddess," she exclaimed, then quickly shut the heavy door. Then, she looked around the room, in awe, before looking once more at me. "How-?"

"I followed you," I replied brightly. "Stood right behind you the whole way. It took everything in me not to slap that bitch Delphi."

"Did you see her glare at me? And give Reg googly eyes?" I nodded in response. "I thought you said she was dating- what was it?- Nolan Corner?"

"She is," I said brightly.

"What a trollop," Sovie remarked. I laughed.

A merperson, a pretty girl, swam up to the dome and peered in at us. Sovie grinned and signed something; surprise flooded me. The girl smiled and signed in response, then swam away.

"You speak sign language?" I asked. Sovie nodded.

"Mum's taught me since I was young. She said every Slytherin knew it. Reg said he didn't really want to learn, though. Joke's on him, I suppose." Sovie grinned at me, then frowned. "You're going soon, right? So no one sees you?"

"Noooo. We'll close the drapes on your bed and use 'muffliato'. No one will-"

The door slammed open then, and an angry Delphi stood there, glaring. Her hateful eyes set on Sovie, then me. I raised my chin.

"You! I can't believe you did that! Did you even hear when I told you that no one had been here for seven freaking centuries!" Delphi roared at me. I grinned.

"Yep."

"And you," the swarthy girl turned to Sovie. "You may not have helped her in here," she walked in, and students began staring inside. "But you didn't immediately kick her out, did you?"

"She was already here." Sovie said, playing strong, though her neck began to flush. "The damage had been done."

Delphi let a single snort out, then ran her tongue across her teeth, making a snapping noise. Then she gave a dry, humorless chuckle, folded her arms, and shook her head.

"Weasley, ten points from Hufflepuff. Get out before I take more. And don't tell anyone... No one needs to know about this. This did not happen, not under my supervision."

I smiled brightly, then nodded. "Alright!" I kisses Sovie's cheek and practically skipped past Delphi, making sure to let my robes slip open so that my yellow and black tie was visible. Everyone stared as I walked out of the Slytherin common room, and I grinned the whole way.


	3. Three

I awoke to find myself face down on the ground, lips dotted in sand. I blew it from my mouth and sat up to see that no one else was in the dorm room- great. It could be nearly dinner time, and they hadn't had the courtesy to wake me up. I, again, regretted not picking Hufflepuff for my House. I stood up and wiped my mouth off. Then I yawned and started getting ready.  
Luckily, without the horrible nerves and mood from yesterday, I was able to change my appearance, so I was done in little over a jiffy. I shrunk my hair and made it straight, making it pink on top, fading into lilac, fading into electric blue. I stayed pale but made my skin more pink, and changed my features just a tad towards Teddy's, so my face was less feminine, but still recognizable. I never changed my eyes. I changed my body so it was a tad taller, a tad more hourglass-like, and a tad thinner on the hips. I changed into my uniform, stashed away in my drawers somehow, and waved my wand so that my earrings flew into place. Then, however, I paused.  
September 2nd. It was a Friday... I thought back to what McGonagall said last night.  
"Classes for tomorrow have been cancelled in favor of Quidditch tryouts. Other than that, it will be as any weekend day- no classes, but meals do require your uniform. Look at the noticeboard for details of Quidditch tryouts."  
I sighed. Okay, at least my new roomies didn't let me sleep in for class... Yet. I got dressed into my normal clothes and walked to the common room, much more full than I'd expected.  
I noticed the board quickly, as a couple students were around it, including Delphi. Oh, great. I glanced at the clock just above it; I'd missed breakfast by an hour. I sighed and walked to the board, and as I did so, Delphi glared my way.  
I ignored her, though; I hadn't done anything wrong. Anxiety swelled in my gut, but for once, I was able to ignore it. Maybe I was stronger than I'd thought. I looked over and saw four posters: one was the list of the next few passwords to get into the common room; one held a list of schedules with the classes' days and times on them; one was a poster offering tutoring, posted by Scorpius Malfoy, and the final was the Quidditch tryouts poster.  
Attention! it read. Are you quick on a broom?  
Do you have a great eye for snitches?  
Do you think you've got what it takes to play for Slytherin?  
Then report to the Quidditch pitch at exactly 9:30 this morning, with your broom.  
May the best witches and wizards win.  
I glanced back up at the clock; nine. I had no idea where the pitch was. I glanced at Delphi, bit my lip, and sighed.  
"Delphi?" I asked tentatively. She looked at me with a steely gaze.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm not really sure where the Quidditch pitch is, but I'd like to try out..."  
Delphi smirked and eyed me. "Hmph. Alright. Get your broom, fast, and hurry back."  
I hugged myself. "Doesn't the school have brooms?"  
Delphi quirked a brow. "Yes, but they're horrible. No one without their own broom has ever made our team. Why haven't you one?" she asked in a cold, condescending voice. I shivered a moment.  
"We haven't the money," I whispered.  
Delphi gave me a look so cold and hateful, pitiful and cruel, you'd think I'd killed her mother and she'd just gotten her revenge. I hugged myself.  
"Very well... Let's hope you've got the skill to make up for it." She didn't sound too convinced.  
"Hey!" someone familiar called. Delphi and I looked to see a grinning Reg. She instantly turned on her charm, folding her Aphrodite body in a tempting, sexy pose, lips pursing slightly. I looked at Reg, whose familiar grin turned a little... Weird. I shuddered.  
"Hey, Delphi..." He looked at me, then blinked in surprise. "Oh, hey, Sov," he chuckled nervously. I nodded.  
"What can I do you for, handsome?" Delphi purred suggestively. I cleared my throat and looked down at my toes as Reg gave a short laugh.  
"I, uh, don't have my own broom, but I'd love to try out for-"  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I've got an extra for you to use," She giggled. I looked up at her, and she gave me a catty glance from the corner of her pretty eyes. "I'll be right back... Think about me when I go?"  
"I'll be watching closely," he promised in a deep, dark voice. Bile rose in my throat.  
Delphi giggled and walked away, hips swinging. Reg all but drooled, and with nothing else to do, I watched her walk away, too, quite uncomfortable.  
"Hey," someone said behind me. I took a leap of faith and assumed they weren't talking to me, Miss Nobody, even to my own brother.  
"Hey!" someone called, angrily, and I glanced at Reg. It was probably for him. He seemed to be getting along here well enough...  
"Hey, pinkie!" the second someone yelled, and surprised, I turned to see three boys.  
The first one was strikingly familiar; I'd seen him before, though only in passing. Technically, he was my god-brother, but I hardly knew him... None other than Scorpius Malfoy, practically identical to his father. His light, fluffy hair was short, and pushing lazily back. He was tall and built nicely, lithely, and a white 5SOS shirt made him look even better, especially with the black skinny jeans and black vans. He was cute.  
Next was Albus Potter, shoulder-length hair done in a low bun behind him. He wore a Led Zeppelin shirt that looked ancient and was way too big for him, a top grey sweats, as well as black converse sneakers. His face was sour, but he was checking me out. I wasn't sure if it was, y'know, checking me out, checking me out, or just sizing me up, but it made me a bit uncomfortable.  
Finally, there was Hugo Weasley. His hair was in the exact same place as it was yesterday, and he wore white sweat shorts, a shirt advertising Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and yellow shoes- Jordan's, if the basketball guy on the side was any tell-tale.  
"You need a broom?" Scorpius asked, smiling. I nodded.  
"What position do you play?" Albus asked.  
"Can't have you taking any of ours just 'cause we give you a broom," Scorpius explained.  
"Keeper, preferably, but I'm a good Beater, too." I replied.  
Scorpius nodded. "Go for Keeper only, not Beater. Got it?"  
I nodded, and waved his wand; a brand-new broom shot into my hands.  
"Oh, my Goddess," I practically cooed. "A Firebolt Supreme 2.0..."  
"Don't wet yourself," Delphi snapped, and tossed Reg another Firebolt Supreme 2.0.  
"There were only ten of these made in the world!"  
"I own four," Scorpius said proudly. I stared at him, gaping. He grinned at me.  
"I own the best two," snapped Delphi. "The two signed by Krum himself."  
"That doesn't make them faster," Scorpius rolled his eyes.  
"So?" demanded Delphi.  
"That doesn't make them better," insisted the blond.  
"Whatever. Let's go."  
Delphi, Reg, the Silver Trio, and I walked onto the pitch just as the castle's loud clock chimed out 9:30. My mother stood beside Ginny Potter, and not too far in the distance, I saw Susan Bones and the Hufflepuff team, including Dominique and Teddy. I waved, and they waved back. I heard Delphi snort at me, and turned towards my mother.  
"Being entirely new," Mum said. "All past positions are null and void. Every position, including captain and co-captain, are up for grabs. I will be as fair as possible, but since I am the mother of two of you, Ginny will have the final say in everything."  
Reg grinned at me and put his arm on my shoulder.  
"Those of you aiming for Keeper, get ready. You'll be first," Ginny instructed.  
It was, apparently, just Reg and me. We looked at each other, and my stomach dropped. He was better than me... I was going to lose! In front of Delphi, in front of Mom... In front of Dominique and Teddy! My stomach lurched.  
I closed my eyes and breathed. No. I was a great Keeper. I had a chance... I had a chance. I put on the Keeper gear, and so did Reg.  
"Ready?" insisted Ginny. I nodded, and Reg looked at me.  
"You didn't even stretch," he said. I rolled my shoulders once and he shook his head at me. "Get ready to lose, sis."  
"Bite me, old man," I said, and he laughed.  
"Broom up." Mum said. We did.  
Flying on a FS 2.0 was strange. I didn't even need to direct it, it answered to my thoughts. On instruction by Mum, we each flew to one side of the field. The Hufflepuffs were in the stands now, watching. As I flew by, I heard Dominique and Teddy yell encouragement my way.  
After a moment, Ginny and Mum both mounted their brooms, wearing Chaser gear. Mum went up to Reg; Ginny came to me. Then, much to my horror, Ginny yelled down to the Hufflepuff's.  
"Alright, come up and play! Louis and Longbottom, on Regulus, Lucy on Sovereign with me! Dominique on Regulus, Molly on Sovereign! Go!"  
The Hufflepuff teamed mounted their brooms, and I sighed, mentally preparing. When the Hufflepuffs were in place, Ginny yelled, "Go!"  
The Hufflepuff team played intensely. I couldn't even take any moments to check on Reg; I had to defend the goals and dodge the bludger, which was relentlessly coming after me. I got whacked three times, but still managed to defend the goal... Until, the fourth blow hit me right in the head. The broom fell- the one downfall of the FS 2.0; if you can't think, it can't act- and for a split second, as the quaffle raced through the goal post, I saw Delphi discreetly wave her wand; suddenly, Reg's broom flailed and he, too, missed a goal. I forced the moment from my mind and flew up just in time to block the Quaffle from making a second goal, getting a bludger to the gut for it, leaving a pain that made it very hard to play through. I blocked four more goals before Ginny blew her whistle; everyone stopped, and we all flew to the ground. I limped, holding my stomach, as pains shot through my body, and Dominique shot towards me to help me walk. When we were all in the middle of the field, I dropped onto my butt, gripping my gut.  
"You alright? That last hit was nasty," Ginny asked. I nodded.  
"I'll live."  
"Well, stop by Nurse Pomfrey when we're done here, just in case."  
"Sure," I said.  
"Alright. We threw thirty Quaffles your way. Sovie missed one." I hung my head in shame. I was going to lose. I'd never seen Reg miss in his life-  
"But Regulus missed four. So, Sovie wins."  
I looked at Regulus, whose face was screwed up, looking almost confused. He didn't seem surprised by his lost, just nodded, face set in concentration. Probably reviewing his mistakes.  
"Do you want to try out for any other position?" Sovereign asked. Reg nodded.  
"Seeker," he said. Scorpius tensed, but Albus rolled his eyes, and Hugo laughed.  
"What's so funny?" snapped Reg angrily.  
"Scorp's played Seeker since his first year," Albus said. "He's the youngest ever captain, making it in his second year. He has never played a game where he didn't catch the snitch."  
"Well, I reckon I'm better," insisted Regulus. Scorpius quirked a brow, and Albus shook his head, eyes annoyed.   
"Don't waste your time, mate," Scorpius said.  
"Shut up and get dressed," snapped Reg. Ginny cleared her throat and nodded.  
"Any others aiming for Seeker?"  
No response. They prepared, and mounted their brooms, flew into the air. "Ready?" Sovie asked. The boys nodded, and Ginny released the Snitch.  
They both saw it as it raced up, and both flew simultaneously towards it. They were neck and neck, being on brooms of the same capability.  
They chased it for minutes, a half hour, an hour. Dominique brandished her wand then, and before I could speak, whispered something, discreetly flicking her wrist. A moment later, Scorpius fell back a bit, and Reg took the opportunity to fly in front and block Scorpius' view, and swooped down and caught the snitch.  
"Dominique did something," Albus said as the pair of Seekers approached, Reg grinning proudly, arrogantly, and Scorpius looked defeated and furious, and very confused. Everyone looked at Albus.  
"Excuse me?" Dominique asked.  
"Dominique did a spell just as Scorpius fell back-"  
Dominique slipped her wand into my shirt, held up by my bra strap, but hidden. "I don't even have my wand-"  
"You're a good enough witch, could've been wandless-"  
"I was just talking to Sovie. Don't blame me because you thought your friend was better than he is-"  
"Sovie?" Scorpius asked. I looked at him, eyes wide, and swallowed.  
"Did she?" Ginny asked. I looked at her. "Think, sweetie." She said, gently.  
I glanced at Delphi, who, very discreetly, shook her head. Confusion shot through me.  
"I... I don't know. I mean, I heard her say something, but I'm way down here..."  
Albus scoffed. "I saw her-"  
"Without proof, we can't do anything," Ginny said.  
"Then let's have a rematch-" Scorpius began, but Reg interrupted him.  
"No way. I won, fair and square-"  
"But-"  
"Don't waste your time, mate," Reg said, voice cruel. Scorpius' jaw tensed up.  
"That's enough. Scorpius, any other positions you want to try out for?"  
Scorpius looked at Ginny for a long while.  
"Beater," Albus muttered. "You could get Beater,"  
Scorpius nodded. "Beater."  
"Who else?" Ginny asked.  
It ended up being Scorpius, Delphi, a girl named Miranda Boot, and a boy named Sean Selwyn.  
I didn't pay much attention to it. Dominique was sitting next to me now, leaning on my shoulder, and I felt absolutely horrible. I'd lied. I'd helped throw a Quidditch game. I'd spit in the face of someone who had helped me- I wouldn't even had won if it weren't for him!- all because of what?  
Fraternity. There was that word again. I sighed. I didn't want her to touch me right now. I wouldn't have had to lie if not for her.  
Delphi and Scorpius ended up being chosen. Finally, it was time to decide who was to be the Chasers. Hugo, Albus, Sean Selwyn, and Taylor Higgins were trying out. Hugo insisted that he refused to play with Dominique and I around, so she ended up taking me to the infirmary.  
"Why?" I asked, as soon as we entered the building. No one else was around.  
"Why what?" Dominique asked.  
"Why'd you sabotage Scorpius?" I demanded. She looked at me, surprised.  
"So your brother would win. Duh." But there was something in her voice... My brow furrowed.  
"He could've made it without you cheating."  
"Really?" Dominique asked, obviously not believing it.  
"Yeah! He's a great Quidditch player!" I moved away from her, and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"If he'd have won anyway, what's the big deal?" asked Dominique.  
"You cheated! I had to lie!" I pulled her wand out and handed it to her. She took it. "I'm not a bad person! Fair is fair and-"  
"You're a Slytherin! You're not supposed to care about that." Dominique snapped. I raised my brows, incredulous.  
"You're a Hufflepuff! You should! And just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I'm a horrible person-"  
"Doesn't it?" Dominique asked. "You picked yourself over your friends."  
I gaped at her, them shook my head. "Whatever. I'm done. I can get there-"  
"No, you can't." Dominique said, quiet.  
"Yes, I-" I took and step and crumpled, groaning in pain. Dominique helped me up, and gritting my teeth, we slowly made it to the infirmary, where the nurse took me from Dominique and helped me into a bed. Dominique stood at the foot of the bed as Pomfrey rummaged through the table beside the bed and pulled up a bottle. She poured me a small cup full and told me to drink, and I did. It was disgusting, but I downed it, and suddenly, horrific pain spread through my abdomen and I cried out for a moment. The pain continued to intensify, and suddenly, thankfully, I blacked out.  
\---  
The Ravenclaws were getting more and more annoyed as the Slytherin Chaser match drug on. I glanced over to my girlfriend to see her listening intently to something June was saying, and for a moment, I was caught up in her. Her gorgeous hair was mostly pulled back in a low pony, but a few wisps were falling into her face. She was looking down, face intent, beautiful lips parted slightly. Through them I could see a small amount of shiny white teeth, and her smooth, pink tongue. She had her knees on the seat in front of her, and her elbows were resting on them, hands resting near her head. Her loose white shirt- once mine- was crinkled around her small frame, her loose black capris so low on her hips that I saw a bit of periwinkle lace, and I grinned. She wore old, beat up sneakers and long, loose white socks. I looked back at her face and just took her all in, so as to draw it later, when she suddenly looked up and met my eyes. She smirked playfully at me, and I winked. She giggled and then looked at June, who was grinning her way all of a sudden. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, so I glanced over and saw Nolan Corner, arms folded, looking towards the castle. His face caught my attention; screwed up and full of a mix of anger, fury, jealousy, and annoyance. I turned toward the pitch again, and saw Regulus staring quite intently at Delphi, who was staring intently at her feet.  
"Whatchya lookin' at?" Dominique asked, startling me.  
"Hmm? Oh. Look at Nolan," I said quietly. She did, and raised her brows, then- drawing the same conclusion as I did- looked at Regulus and saw him staring.  
"Ooooh. Jealousy," Domi purred. I rolled my eyes.  
"So... How's Sovie?" I asked. Dominique breathed in, face changing, and I frowned. "Is she okay?" I asked, worried.  
"She will be. Internal bleeding. That's not-" Dominique looked down, and my worry only grew. "I'll tell you later."  
A list of possible scenarios started running through my mind, but I shook my head. Better to not speculate...  
Ginny blew the whistle then, and the Chasers all landed.  
"Hugo, Taylor, and Albus." Black decided. Ginny nodded in agreement, and those who had lost left.  
"Alright... Captain." Ginny said, as the Slytherin team closed in.  
"Delphi?" Black suggested. Ginny looked up, then smiled.  
"I know you aren't supposed to favor your children, but don't overlook them either. The execution of the distraction by Regulus was flawless, and he didn't lose sight of the snitch while doing it. I think he should be captain."  
Black nodded. "Alright. Regulus it is." Black looked at her son, who was grinning ear-to-ear, but I glanced at Scorpius, who looked absolutely mortified.   
"I think my co-captain should be Delphi," Regulus grinned. Domi rolled her eyes.  
"Delphi's a great player," Black agreed.  
"But Sovie's better. I've never seen someone miss that little, or play through such a bad blow from a bludger. She's tough, and she'll only get tougher... Not to mention, co-captain is meant to be a spot to train a potential captain. Delphi's in her seventh year, so she isn't getting captain here." Ginny insisted.  
"What about Scorpius? He's meant to be a Seeker, but he's just as good of a Beater as Delphi. Scorpius didn't mess up once, but Sovie did," Black said.  
"True, but Scorpius has been captain before; he doesn't need to be trained for it." Ginny said. Black nodded.  
"Alright. Sovie it is." Black said. Domi hit my arm repeatedly, then looked up at me and grinned. I grinned back.  
"Okay. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, go sit down. Ravenclaws, we start in fifteen minutes!" Ginny announced. "Sovereign, we need to check on your daughter."  
The adults left then, and I turned to look at Domi, but she was gone.  
"Hey, Nolan," I heard. I looked- Dominique was going to stir the hornet's nest. Damn her.  
Nolan looked over at her as I quickly walked up behind Domi, just to make sure she didn't say anything too stupid... Or, if she did, to defuse any situation that went down.  
"What?" He asked gently, without malice. He was too nice for Delphi... Poor guy.  
"What's up?" Domi said brightly. Nolan shrugged. "What'd you do this summer? Any romantic nights under the summer moon?"  
Nolan cringed, and Domi tilted her head innocently.  
"He'd need a bird to be romantic with." June butted in. Nolan's face turned bitter.  
"What? He's got one, doesn't he?" I asked, suddenly confused.  
June laughed. "Didn't Vicki tell you?" I looked at my girlfriend, who bit her lip and looked down.  
"I forgot," she whispered.  
"What?" Domi asked, confused. I looked at Delphi, who was hugging her knees, looking much more... Weak, than I'd ever seen her. Despite how bad she could be, I found myself feeling sympathetic. Regulus began paying attention, tearing his eyes away from Delphi- finally.  
"The great and all-powerful Delphi, queen of seduction, mistress of all men-" Delphi stormed off, and Dahlia gave June a look before quickly following.  
"-Got dumped," Victoire finished for June. "Eet'z no big deal."  
I looked at Nolan, who was now practically dangling himself over the side of the bleachers. I gave Domi a look, and she immediately went into comfort mode.  
"Hey, Nolan, I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
I looked back to Victoire, who was still looking down, and I sat next to her. She moved against me and I held her.  
Everyone sat in silence until Ginny and Professor Black returned, the latter supporting a sleepy-looking Sovie. Reg stood up and rushed toward his sister, taking her from their Mum and sitting her in the closest spot on the bleachers; two rows down from Domi and Nolan, a couple paces away from me.  
"Ravenclaws," Ginny said. "Start warming up. Keepers first."  
Victoire stood and kissed me full on the mouth, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her softly a few times. She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose, hands in my hair.  
"Je t'aime," Victoire whispered.  
"Je t'aime aussi," I replied with a grin. She giggled and kissed me one more time, before joining the others.  
"Regulus," Black called. "Go to Madam Pomfrey and request she come out here with some supplies. Just in case."  
Regulus looked at his sister for a moment, then left. I slipped over to her and poked her cheek.  
"Hey, chiquitita," I said. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder.  
"Your girlfriend is pretty," she cooed. I laughed.  
"Thanks. I think so, too." Teddy said.  
"Niqi's pretty, too." Sovie said, then her face grew unhappy.  
"Nikki?" I asked.  
Sovie moved her mouth close to mine and whispered, "She did cheat. She made me lie. And then I was mean to her."  
I looked at her, confusion blooming. "Dominique?" I whispered.  
"What?" Domi said, moving closer.  
"Niqi..." I looked at Dominique, face serious. "You cheated? Seriously? Why?"  
Dominique's face tensed, then she looked down. "Regulus is her brother! I wanted her to have her brother on the team, you saw how she gets when she has anxiety... And... I mean... Scorpius is so good. I wanted us to have a chance... And I mean, Regulus is is still good. It's not like I screwed them out of a Pele for an Ali Dia..."  
"We have to tell," Teddy said quietly.  
"We can't!" Panic filled Domi's eyes. "Sovie would get kicked off for covering!"  
"She said she didn't know-"  
"I'm not good enough to do non-verbal magic. You know that. McGonagall knows that. I hid my wand in her shirt... I'd have to explain."  
I rubbed my eyes, feeling a headache forming.  
"And, y'know... Regulus was so happy..." Domi said, but I knew that tone. She didn't care. I glared at her. "Ask Victoire! She'll agree with me, and probably convince you much better." I knew that tone, too. Guilting me because I did anything for Victoire... I sighed. "Where's you loyal-"  
"That's enough, Dom. Ten points from Hufflepuff."  
"We're already in the negative!" She whimpered.  
"Would you rather be kicked off the team?" I snapped.  
"... No."  
"Exactly." I looked at Sovie, to realize that she was asleep. I sighed, hoping that this was the only problem I'd have with Dominique for a while.


End file.
